


Holiday Hijinks

by Araloth



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Boyfriends, Christmas 2020, Christmas Puns, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stripping, Top Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), santa suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: When Eddie mentions how Christopher was disappointed he can't go out to the mall to see Santa this year, Buck takes it upon himself to dress up as Santa and head over to his boyfriend's house. Chris is thrilled to see Santa, but in the end it turns out Chris isn't the only one who gets something out of it...
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 16
Kudos: 156





	1. On Santa's Lap

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is mostly just set up, with the sexy times coming in chapter 2. Hope you enjoy!

_Ready when you are._

Eddie glanced at his phone surreptitiously. Chris was in the other room playing with his Legos by the tree, so he probably wouldn't notice, but Eddie had learned early on as a parent to never count on your kid doing anything with absolute certainty. Eddie smiled to himself when he saw Buck's text. This whole plan of Buck's still seemed a little silly to Eddie, but if it would make Chris, and just as importantly Buck, happy, Eddie was more than willing to play along.

It has all started out innocently enough. Eddie had mentioned to Buck during one of their shifts together that Chris had been disappointed when Eddie told him they couldn't go to the mall to see Santa this year. Eddie had reminded Chris about the pandemic and explained everything to Chris the best he could, but it was harder for Chris to wrap his head around the pandemic messing up something as magical as Christmas. Eddie had explained to Chris that he could still write letters to Santa with all of Christmas wishes and that Eddie would make sure they got to him at the North Pole.

Chris had agreed easily enough and taken to writing the letters with gusto. For almost a week Chris was showing Eddie different versions of his letter, wanting to make sure he had everything just right before he sent it off to Santa. Eddie hadn't been sure what to expect when he started helping Chris proof his letters for Santa. It was only their second Christmas without Shannon, and even after everything that had happened there Christopher still firmly believed in the power of Christmas. Eddie had been incredibly proud, and also a little sad to see the same item showing up again and again at the top of Chris' wish lists.

"He wants Santa to end the pandemic and to help everyone who got sick to get better." Eddie had sighed and flopped down into one of the comfier chairs at the firehouse. "How am I supposed to tell my kid that Santa doesn't have that kind of power?"

"You can't tell him that!" Buck had seemed almost offended by the idea.

"So, what do you suggest then?"

Eddie could still remember the little spark that had appeared in Buck's eye and the way he had smiled.

"Maybe you just need to get a little creative."

"Uh-huh." Eddie had smirked back at him. "Just tell me. What do you have in mind?"

And that was how Eddie had somehow been talked into the idea of Buck of all people dressing up as Santa and coming by to talk to Chris. Eddie had pointed out there was no way Chris wouldn't recognize Buck, but Buck had been practicing his "Santa voice" all week and was really just too cute to say no to. It was honestly becoming a problem for Eddie. The minute Buck broke out the puppy dog eyes he'd cave. And Buck knew it too.

Eddie shook his head and smiled down at his phone. He typed out a quick response to Buck. _We're ready._

The hardest part of their little plan so far had actually been coming up with a reason for Buck to leave the house. Buck slept over almost every night now, and he and Eddie typically had all of the same shifts at work. After several of Buck's more elaborate excesses for going out had gotten shot down by Eddie, Buck had finally snuck out that morning by saying he had agreed to cover somebody else's shift for them. Chris had barely batted an eye, just hugged Buck goodbye like always.

Eddie wandered into the living room and watched Chris work with his Legos, knowing any minute now a knock would come from the front door. Buck had wanted to try actually coming down the chimney, but as big as Buck was there was no way that was going to be feasible, especially in a rental Santa suit. Eddie still had no idea how he'd gotten his hands on one.

The doorbell rang, and Christopher looked up from his toys to frown at Eddie. "Who's that?"

Eddie frowned, having to fight not to smile and give everything away. "I don't know bud, why don't you go check and see."

Chris wandered over to the door. When he saw a flash of red through the window Chris gasped and raced to open the door.

Buck was standing on the other side, in the full Santa suit. Buck had gone all out, from the shiny black boots and the red coat to a full fake white beard. The one thing Eddie noticed he was missing was any extra padding around his stomach. Though looking at the suit Eddie wasn't sure there would have been room. The whole thing actually seemed to fit Buck pretty snugly, showing off the muscles in his arms and chest.

Chris was wide-eyed with wonder. "Santa?"

"Ho-ho-ho! Buck grinned. "Hello, Christopher!"

Chris narrowed his eyes for a second, studying Buck. "Is it really you? I thought you couldn't come out as much this year…"

"Well of course it's me! Remember last year when I got you that fun firetruck?"

Chris nodded reverently.

Buck smiled. "Well since you couldn't come to visit me this year, I thought I'd come to see you! Assuming you've been a good boy this year." Buck winked at Eddie.

Eddie chuckled. "Ah yeah, he's been pretty good."

"Is that right?"

"Yes!" Chris said eagerly.

"Well, why don't I come inside then and you can tell me what you want for Christmas this year…"

"Yeah." Eddie opened the door wider. "Come on in Santa."

Buck stepped inside and made his way into the living room. Eddie had pulled out a chair for him to sit earlier and strategically placed it by the tree. Eddie knew that if they were doing this his family would want pictures, and truthfully he wanted to have a few for himself too. Buck sat down in the giant armchair and patted his lap. Chris climbed up without any hesitation and then frowned for a second at Buck's stomach.

"Santa you've lost weight."

"Oh!" Buck laughed a little nervously. "You're right. Um- that's because I haven't been able to go out as much. And that means less milk and cookies than usual!"

Christopher nodded knowingly. "I haven't been able to school either. But I'll make sure my dad puts out extra cookies for you at Christmas!"

"Thank you, Christopher! That sounds great." Buck smiled down at him. "You know what Santa's favorites are? Those little chocolate ones your dad makes from his grandma's recipe-"

Eddie cleared his throat. "Santa."

Buck smiled guiltily. Eddie knew he loved those cookies, but they were a pain to make and took forever. Eddie always made a few, but now he just knew Christopher would be harping on Eddie to make more since they were "Santa's favorite".

"Right!" Buck clapped his hands. "So what do you want for Christmas this year Christopher?"

"I want the pandemic to be over so things are back to normal," Chris said quickly. "And for everyone who got sick to get better."

"Mm… well that's a very nice Chris," Buck said slowly. "You know that's something Santa wants too. So, I've actually been having some of my best elves working with all of the scientists on the vaccines. Has your dad told you about what a vaccine is?"

Chris shook his head yes.

"That's great." Buck ruffled Chris's hair. "Well you probably already know then that they take time to get right. And even now that we have some of them getting them out to everyone who needs them can take time."

"Couldn't you do it Santa?"

"No." Buck sighed. "Unfortunately the magic of my sleigh doesn't work too well with the vaccine. If I were to try and take them they might not work, and that's what we really need. But I promise you all of the scientists my elves are working with are doing a very good job, and are going to it out to people just as quickly as they can."

Chris's face fell a little bit. "Okay."

"What else can I get you for Christmas huh? Helping end the pandemic is something I'm going to do for the whole world, but what can I get just for a great kid like you?" Buck poked Chris gently in the chest. "My elves told me there are some pretty cool new toys coming out…"

"Yeah!" Chris grinned, and then glanced over at Eddie, suddenly remembering he was there.

Eddie laughed. "I'm going to go get my camera. Why don't you tell Santa what you want and then I'll take your picture when I get back?" Eddie smiled to himself. The one nice advantage of having Buck be Santa here was that he could just tell Eddie everything Christopher asked for later. Not that Eddie didn't already have a pretty good idea what toys Chris had his eyes on…

When Eddie got back to the living room, camera in tow, Buck, and Chris were both giggling conspiratorially. "What are you two up to?" Eddie asked.

"Santa was asking if you've been good this year." Chris giggled.

"Oh yeah?" Eddie met Buck's eye. Even behind the fake beard, he couldn't miss the teasing grin on his boyfriend's face. "What did you say?"

"You've been okay." Chris laughed.

"Just okay huh?" Eddie chuckled. "Well, I guess I'll just have to see what that gets me."

Buck winked. "It might get you a lot."

"Alright, you too." Eddie hoisted up his camera. "Picture time." Buck and Chris shifted around a little. "Okay, say Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!!"

Eddie smiled and snapped several quick pictures of his boys. "Looking good." Eddie doubled checked to make sure they had turned out okay and then nodded back to Christopher. "Alright, bud. You should probably let Santa up now. I'm sure he'd got other people he needs to visit too."

"What about Buck?" Chris asked.

"I don't know." Eddie grinned knowingly. "Do you think Buck's been good enough to get presents from Santa this year?"

"Yes!" Chris seemed almost indignant that Eddie even needed to ask.

"Well, then I'll be sure to pay him a visit." Buck started to stand up, but Christopher waved him back.

"Wait Santa. You should get a picture with Daddy too."

"What?" Eddie gave Chris a confused look.

"Yeah." Chris smiled. "So you can tell him what you want for Christmas."

"Uh-" Eddie looked from Chris to Buck.

"Go ahead." Chris hopped up and took the camera from Eddie's hands. "I'll take the picture."

"Chris I don't think-"

Buck coughed to get Eddie's attention, and just shrugged. Eddie could read his expression loud and clear. _Why not?_ Eddie rolled his eyes and felt a slight flush creeping up into his cheeks. Sitting on his boyfriend's lap while he was dressed up as Santa, and his son took their picture… Eddie shook his head. He was definitely _not_ sending these shots to his relatives.

Eddie sat down gingerly on Buck's knee. "Okay, Chris?"

Chris started to lift up the camera, but Buck laughed and grabbed a hold of Eddie, pulling him in closer.

"What-"

Buck grinned. "C'mon. I'm Santa. You can at least act like you like me."

"That's not really-" Eddie broke off as Buck made a dramatic show of bouncing Eddie on his leg, making Chris giggle again. It also had the unintended consequence of shifting Eddie down onto Buck's crotch. Buck tensed up for a second, and Eddie started to move away, but Christopher was already holding up the camera.

"Daddy stop moving."

Eddie forced himself to stay firmly in place. This was fine. It was goofy, and not something Eddie ever pictured himself doing in front of his son, but it was fine. Then Eddie felt something shift beneath him. Buck was getting hard. Eddie could feel Buck's cock slowly plumping up, and poking right into Eddie's left ass cheek.

"Okay!" Eddie jumped up off of Buck. "I think that's good Chris! Santa probably needs to be going now."

"But you didn't get to tell Santa what you wanted for Christmas."

"I'll uh, write Santa a letter later just like you were going to." Out of the corner of his eye, Eddie caught Buck bringing his big gloved hands down to cover himself up, his face getting almost as red as the coat he was wearing.

"Oh." Chris frowned but seemed to find Eddie's explanation acceptable. "Okay."

"Uh, tell you what bud…" Eddie said. "Why don't you go up and get your other box of Legos, and I'll play with you once I see Santa okay?"

"Sure!" Chris's eyes lit up. He waved as he hurried off. "Bye Santa!"

Eddie waited until the sound of little footsteps had faded away before turning back to Buck.

Buck smiled guiltily. "Sorry."

"I'm just glad we didn't give Chris anymore of a show there." Eddie sighed and shook his head. A smile tugged on his lips as he watched Buck stand up. The crotch of his Santa suit had deflated a little, but it still looked pretty tight. "Where did you even get that suit at Buck?" Eddie laughed.

"It's uh…" Buck flushed, and Eddie suddenly realized Buck hadn't borrowed some kind of mall Santa suit at the last minute.

"Buck-" Eddie kept his voice low, just in case Chris came back suddenly. "Is that a _stripper_ Santa outfit?"

Buck blushed even redder. "It-This was all really last minute! And I didn't want to rent a suit anyway with the pandemic…"

"You just had this lying around?"

Buck shrugged. "It's from an old holiday part I went to…"

Eddie raised his eyebrows skeptically, really taking in Buck in the Santa suit. He could have stood to lose the fake beard, but otherwise, Buck looked _good_. "That must have been some party."

"It was… very Buck 1.0," Buck said carefully.

Eddie snorted. "I'll bet." He paused by the door, catching Buck's hand. Eddie glanced over his shoulder once to make sure Chris hadn't come back yet. "Maybe when you get home tonight we'll have to recreate part of it."

"I- " Buck froze when he realized what Eddie had said. "Really?"

Eddie laughed, loving the smile that broke across Buck's face. "Really. We can see what we can do about that North pole you've got stuffed down your pants."

Buck grinned and leaned in to give Eddie a quick kiss. "I should go before he gets suspicious.

"Yeah." Eddie leaned up against the door as Buck stepped outside, admiring the way the tight Santa suit highlighted Buck's ass in a way he hadn't noticed earlier. "Oh but Santa, you should know one thing before you go…"

Buck frowned. "What?"

"I think Chris may have oversold it before." Eddie grinned. "I'm not sure I've been good, or even just okay. I think I might have been bad… or _naughty_."

Buck swallowed hard.

Eddie laughed. "See you tonight stud." Eddie couldn't stop smiling. Oh yeah, tonight was going to be fun.


	2. Gonna Find Out Who's Naughty or Nice

Dinner that night was a bit of a blur for Eddie. Buck had come back after presumably sneaking off back to his apartment to change, but Eddie didn’t miss the big duffle bag Buck had brought back with him. Chris hadn’t batted an eye when Buck told him it was just some extra work clothes, but Eddie knew full well Buck still had a set in the drawer Eddie had given him in his bedroom. Buck had grabbed take out on his way over, but after eating Eddie honestly couldn't have said where it was from. The whole meal he just kept looking up across the table at Buck and picturing him back in that Santa outfit. Eddie had never thought of himself as the kind of guy who would be into something like that, but on Buck, it just seemed to work.

When they were finished eating Chris picked out a movie for them all to watch. Eddie made popcorn for Chris, who plopped down on the floor right in front of the TV to watch. That left Buck and Eddie together on the couch, with Eddie fighting the urge to reach out and touch Buck in all the ways he wanted to until Christopher was in bed. Eddie loved his kid, but having Chris always home now with the pandemic had made things a little more complicated for Eddie and Buck’s relationship. Christopher knew about them of course, but that didn’t mean Eddie wanted to let his guard down and accidentally give Chris an eyeful some night.

A little over an hour after Christopher went to bed Buck got up off the couch to go and get some more Christmas gifts he’d had shipped to his apartment. As it turned out, everything Chris had asked “Santa” for when Buck stopped by earlier were already toys Eddie and Buck had gotten for him. Eddie was cleaning up the kitchen a bit when Buck came back inside and caught a flash of red in the corner of his eye.

“Buck?” Eddie tossed the rag he’d been whipping up with back into the sink. Buck was back in the living room putting his gifts for Christopher under the tree, a sheepish smile on his face. He’d put on the Santa suit again, although this time without the goofy fake beard. Eddie chuckled. He hadn’t even seen Buck grab his duffle bag. “Did you just change in your car?”

Buck shrugged, his big shoulders standing out in the red coat. “It was dark enough out no one was going to see me.”

Eddie shook his head. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Good ridiculous?”

“Always.” Eddie stepped forward and kissed Buck. With the big black boots he had on he was a little taller than normal.

Buck smiled wider, clearly pleased with himself. He nodded down the hallway, towards Christopher’s room. “Think he’s fully asleep?”

“Probably.” Buck started to wrap his arms around Eddie, but Eddie took a step back. “Bedroom.”

“You want Santa to do you in front of the Christmas tree?” Buck smirked.

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Not with Chris right down the hall. Seeing Daddy kissing Santa Claus would bring up enough questions, I don’t need him seeing me fucking Santa Claus.”

Buck laughed softly, and let Eddie pull him down the hallway to the master bedroom. “Oh, it’s going to be like that huh?”

Eddie winked at him. “I told you, I’m a pretty bad guy.”

“Aren’t I supposed to give you a lump of coal then?”

“Don’t worry, they’ll be plenty of giving.” Eddie pushed Buck through the bedroom door and slammed them shut behind him. No sooner had Eddie gotten the lock into place, than Buck was surging forward and kissing Eddie, pinning him up against the bedroom door. Eddie groaned happily and reached out to Buck’s suit. The front was tied shut with a large over the top belt. Eddie’s fingers deftly unhooked it, as Buck started kissing his way down Eddie’s neck. As soon as he had the belt unlatched Eddie yanked it loose, tossing it away. It clattered across the floor. Buck was shirtless underneath the suit. A proper Santa would have had padding, and probably an undershirt of some kind, but Eddie got an obstructed view of Buck’s abs instead. Eddie grabbed a hold of Buck’s side, running his thumb along the ripples of muscle.

Bucks didn’t waste any time, tossing Eddie’s flannel shirt onto the ground, and actually managing to rip the t-shirt Eddie had been wearing underneath in his hast to get it off of Eddie. Buck smiled a little guilty when he noticed the tear. “My bad…”

“I’ve got more.” Eddie leaned forward to kiss Buck again. Buck kissed him back, but a second later he was pulling away and sliding down onto his knees. One of Buck’s giant hands found its way to Eddie’s abdomen, keeping Eddie pushed back against the door, while Buck attacked the fastening on jeans. Eddie wasn't quite sure how he did, but between his mouth and his remaining hand, Buck managed to undo Eddie's belt and pull his jeans partway down his thighs, tugging Eddie's boxers down with them in one fell swoop.

Eddie’s cock jumped out, already most of the way hard. Eddie barely had time to catch his breath before Buck was swallowing him down to the hilt with practiced ease. Eddie wasn't exactly small, but that had never stopped Buck from going to town on him. Most people Eddie had dated struggled to deep throat the length of his cock, but Buck had never had an issue with that. Eddie groaned, letting his head rock back against the door.

“You’re so good at that.”

Buck looked up and Eddie, his mouth still wrapped around Eddie’s dick, a little gleam in his eye. The little fuzzball at the end of the Santa hat Buck was wearing bobbed around wildly as Buck worked his way up and down Eddie's cock. Eddie sighed. It'd been too long since they'd done this. Between work and taking care of Chris, the two of them kept pretty busy schedules, and things didn't always line up as much as Eddie would have liked. More nights than not nowadays they both just climbed into bed, though Eddie almost always woke up to find Buck wrapped around him, being the snuggler that Buck was. Not that Eddie minded. But what that did mean was that Eddie's stamina was not what it might normally be. After a few more minutes in Buck's talented mouth, Eddie had to pull back, yanking his dick out from between Buck's lips. Eddie's cock was leaking a steady stream of precum, and seeing a long thread of it trail from the head of his cock down to Buck’s spit slick lips almost sent Eddie over the edge. Eddie gasped a little, trying to regain control.

Buck smirked up at him and palmed his own cock through the pants of his Santa suit. As tight as the suit was Eddie could clearly make out the full outline of Buck’s dick. Buck stood back up and steered Eddie over to the edge of their bed. Eddie let his knees fold back against the frame, and slid down onto the bed, watching Buck. He really did cut an impressive figure. Eddie had always known that, but something about seeing Buck in the goofy Santa suit, and knowing it was intended for some sort of stripping just really drove home the point.

“You know you never did tell me why you have this.”

Buck grinned. “I did. I told you I got it for a party.”

“Just what kind of party was your ex-girlfriend throwing?” Eddie asked.

“She was Christmas baby. You know, one of those people born on Christmas? So she had this kind of combined Christmas and birthday party.” Buck said.

Eddie snorted. “And she made you dress up as Santa for her?”

“Actually it was my idea.” Buck grinned. “Why Eddie are you jealous?”

“Of one of you random exs? No way.” Eddie smiled up at Buck. “At the fact that she probably got to see you do what that suit if intended for? Maybe a little…”

“C’mon on now Eddie…” Buck chuckled and swiveled his hips a little. “Do you really think I wouldn’t show off for you?”

Eddie spread his hands and shrugged. “There’s no music here.”

"I don't need it," Buck smirked. "Just use your imagination.”

“Is that right?” Eddie watched as Buck pulled back the edges of the Santa coat, showing off more of his chest, and revealing the dark suspender straps that helped hold up Buck’s pants. Buck stripped the coat off the rest of the way and tossed it down onto the bed next to Eddie. Buck danced around in a little circle as Eddie watched, running his hands up and down his suspenders. Buck beamed down at Eddie, and slipped the suspenders over his shoulders slowly, one at a time. Eddie watched them slide down Buck’s muscular shoulders, and his cock twitched. “I can see why you don’t need music.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet.” Buck stopped confidently right in front of Eddie and unzipped his pants in one quick stroke. With the suspenders already off they slid down Buck’s thighs, and he quickly kicked them off the rest of the way.

Eddie gaped at Buck, his face heating up. Buck was left wearing just the Santa hat, the big black boots, and a red satiny thong. He literally looked like a stripper, some kind of dirty Christmas Adonis ripped right from Eddie’s fantasies.

“What do you think?” Buck asked.

“I think my brain overheated…”

Buck chuckled, and turned around, giving Eddie a perfect view of his ass. Buck shook his ass a little, glancing over his shoulder at Eddie and grinning ear to ear. “I guess you like it then?”

"Get over here," Eddie growled, his voice gravelly with lust. He reached out and wrapped a finger around Buck's thong, pulling Buck towards him like a fish on a hook.

Buck flopped down onto the bed on his back and reached down to take off his boots, only to have Eddie slap his hand away. "Really?" Buck smiled up at Eddie. "The boots are doing something for you?"

“Maybe I just don’t want to waste any more time.” Eddie climbed around Buck, positioning himself right in between his boyfriend’s legs. Eddie reached down and cupped Buck’s bulge. The little pouch on the thong was struggling to keep all of Buck inside, and Eddie couldn’t resist teasing him a little, stroking Buck’s cock through the shiny fabric.

“Mm…” Buck moaned happily but trailed off into a groan when Eddie still didn’t free his cock. Eddie smiled to himself when a little wet spot started to form on the fabric, Buck’s precum leaking though. “Eddie-“

Eddie pulled the thong down just under Buck’s balls and wrapped his mouth around the head of Buck’s dick. Eddie brought his other hand down between the cheeks of Buck’s ass, skirting the rim of Buck’s hole.

“Uh…” Buck’s hips started pushing up to meet Eddie’s mouth. “Thought you were gonna fuck me…”

“Oh, I plan on it.” Eddie pulled his mouth off of Buck’s cock with a wet pop and wrapped his fist around it instead. Buck’s face was getting a little flushed, and Eddie stared down at him, thrilled to be the only one who got to see Buck like this. To be the only one who could bring Buck this kind of pleasure. “But since Santa’s traveled so far, I think the least I can do is pay some attention to _his_ big North pole first…”

Buck’s groan this time had nothing to do with Eddie stroking his cock. “That was terrible.”

“Pff...” Eddie snorted. “You loved it.”

“Well if this really is all about _Santa_ -“ Buck smirked. “Then why don’t you convince me you deserve a spot on the nice list after all…” Buck shifted his legs, and brought one of his boots down to gently tap Eddie’s dick. “-and use this thing the way I know you can.”

“Hm. Is that what you want?” Eddie climbed up onto his knees and took a hold of Buck’s legs. “Spread for me.”

Buck wrapped his hands around his own legs, pulling them back and giving Eddie all the access, he needed. 

Eddie ran his hands down Buck's muscular legs, stopping when he reached Buck's ass and squeezing, one cheek in each hand. "I don't know… what do you think Santa would say about how good Buck's been this year?"

“Such a tease.” Buck lifted his head up so he could look Eddie in the eye. Buck grinned up at Eddie. “I think Santa would say if you don’t fuck me right now, you can say goodbye to all of the presents I got you.”

"Is that right?" Eddie smiled and circled Buck's hole with the head of his cock. "Well, we wouldn’t want that now would we?”

“Eddie come on-“ Buck’s protest died on his lips as Eddie finally sank his cock into Buck’s waiting ass. Buck groaned.

Eddie eased his way into Buck, marveling at how tight Buck still was after all this time. When he had finally fully sheathed himself in Buck’s ass Eddie stopped, giving Buck some time to adjust.

“C’mon Eddie…” Buck panted. “I’m ready. Give it to me.”

Eddie leaned forward to steal a kiss from Buck, "You got it, Buckaroo."

Eddie started hammering away, aiming for the spots he knew would make Buck see stars. Buck moaned his own cock rock hard and throbbing against his abs, drooling precum out all over his stomach. Time seemed to stand still for Eddie as he watched Buck, everything but the rhythm of Eddie’s thrusts and their shared pleasure falling away. Eddie reached a hand down between them and wrapped it around Buck’s dick. Buck was hard enough to cut steel, and the little whine that he let slip when Eddie started jerking him in time with Eddie’s thrusts was music to Eddie’s ears. Eddie knew neither of them would last very long like this, but Eddie was determined to make Buck cum first.

“C-close…” Buck stammered out.

“That’s it, Buck. Cum for me." Eddie grinned down at him and hammered Buck's prostate.

Buck gasped, and his cock erupted all over his chest, his whole body practically vibrating with the force of his orgasm. That finally pushed Eddie over the edge, and he shot his load deep into Buck’s waiting ass.

When it was finally over Eddie eased himself out of Buck and slid down onto the bed next to him. Buck had his eyes closed in contentment, a goofy smile on his face. Eddie smiled over at him and squeezed his shoulder.

“Mm.” Buck sighed happily. “That was perfect.”

Eddie chuckled. “It was.”

Buck opened his eyes dreamily and glanced down at his stomach. “Now that’s my kind of a white Christmas…”

Eddie burst out laughing. “Seriously?”

“You don’t like that?” Buck smirked. “Not like your Christmas puns were any better.”

Eddie shook his head still laughing at Buck.

“Okay, what about ‘come all ye faithful’ there’s got to be a dirty joke in there somewhere right? Or maybe-“

Eddie shut him up with a kiss.

“Mm. That works too.”

“Merry Christmas Buck.”


End file.
